Inbō: Conspiración
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup Utonium son hijas de un aclamado científico de la ciudad de Townsville. Ellas llevaban una vida normal hasta que un agente de gobierno toca a su puerta con una devastadora noticia: Su padre ha sido asesinado. Aquello desencadena una serie de hechos controlados por medio de llamadas telefonicas que terminan uniendolas a sus peores enemigos los Him. (UA)
1. El Asesinato y el Secuestro

**Advertencias:** UA. Universo Alterno.

* * *

**Inbō: Conspiración.**

* * *

**I: El Asesinato y el Secuestro.**

* * *

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando el profesor recibió una llamada urgente del alcalde, diciéndole que lo necesitaba en su oficina. Las tres chicas no pudieron evitar extrañarse, pero tratándose del alcalde de la ciudad, no podían negarse. Ser hijas del científico más aclamado de la ciudad tenía uno que otro inconveniente.

A los pocos minutos las hermanas habían decidido ir a la cama, pues al día siguiente había que asistir a la escuela. Ella nunca pensó que sería su última noche en casa.

_¿Cómo es que pasó? ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esta situación? _

Cuando aquel oficial por la madrugada tocó a su puerta con aquella noticia, sintió que todo se le venía encima. Y pensar que ese día había empezado como cualquier otro.

* * *

-¡Déjame en paz, Him! –Bramó la pelirroja, molesta.

Era lo mismo de todos los días. El Him mayor gozaba de hacerle la vida imposible, de cuadritos. Y ella, aunque intentaba, por todos y cada uno de los medios posibles ignorarle y hacer como que el chico era una mosca insignificante, no podía. Terminaba explotando, gritándole y lanzándole cosas.

Y le odiaba más por eso. Sacaba una parte de ella que detestaba. La que la hacía parecer como un simio fuera del zoológico.

-¡Imbécil, deja a mi hermana en paz! –Escuchó a Buttercup detrás.

Y eso era algo muy común también. Sus hermanas terminaban embaucadas en la pelea de algún modo u otro, así como los hermanos del susodicho.

-Jovencitos. Ese tipo de vocabulario no es permitido aquí. Hagan todos, el favor de sentarse en su lugar correspondiente.

Las dos chicas, furibundas, obedecieron. Brick, más sonriente, las imitó.

-No puedo creerlo. –Se quejó la del moño una vez afuera. Por suerte, esa había sido la última hora del día, y ahora se dirigían a casa. –Ese idiota.

-Cálmate ya, Blossom. –Pidió la rubia. –Ya pasó, no te estés torturando pensando en él.

-¡Es que no lo soporto! ¡Solo porque está forrado de dinero, porque todos le tienen miedo y porque todas las chicas estás detrás de él se cree que tiene el poder de controlar lo que se le antoje! ¡Y de molestarme!

-Para empezar. –Se metió Buttercup. –Todos en la escuela están forrados de dinero. Incluyéndote a ti hermanita. Él, y sus estúpidos hermanos son unos patanes, es la única diferencia.

-Más bien yo pienso que sabe usar lo que tiene. Poder, dinero y apariencia.

Las tres chicas giraron su vista hacia la voz, haciendo una mueca de molestia. Si había alguien peor que los tres hermanos Him en ese lugar, era precisamente ella: Princesa Morebucks.

-No molestes princesa. –Gruñó Bubbles. –No tenemos ganas de soportarte hoy.

La aludida sonrió petulante.

-Oh, no se preocupen chicas. Ya me voy. –Dijo. –En mi súper coche último modelo, comprado por mi papi. Coche que ustedes no tienen.

La miraron entrar a su automóvil, encender el auto, hacerles una seña de despedida bastante arrogante y arrancar.

-El profesor podría comprarnos uno a cada una si quisiéramos. –Se quejó Buttercup. -¿Por qué no lo hacemos y le callamos su estúpida boca?

-¡Es verdad! –Chilló, la menor.

-Porque no somos unas niñas mimadas y tontas como Princesa Morebucks, o como los idiotas de los Him. Así que no lo haremos. Hasta que él profesor considere necesario que tengamos nuestro propio coche. –Finiquitó la mayor. –Ahora, vamos a casa.

Y así fue el resto del día. Normal. Incluso pasó a ser tranquilo y divertido en compañía de su progenitor. Hasta que justo a la hora de dormir una llamada privada entró en el teléfono del profesor. Una llamada del alcalde solicitando sus servicios de último momento y con urgencia. Tras aceptar las disculpas del apenado hombre el profesor partió a la alcaldía sin perder más el tiempo, no sin antes hacerlas prometer que no dormirían hasta tarde.

Ellas, sonrientes y tras recibir las buenas noches, aceptaron y dejaron partir al profesor.

_Para siempre._

* * *

-Quiero que reveles la información que requiero. –Dijo el hombre, mirando al científico atado, sangrante y amoratado.

Mostrando una ferviente fidelidad, volvió a negar ahora si incapaz de articular cualquier palabra o sonido.

-Recuerda que tienes tres hijas, Utonium. –Habló. –No creo que quieras dejarlas desamparadas y solas en este mundo. Tan jóvenes, empezando en esta carrera tan difícil que es la vida. Ya sin una madre. Ahora sin un padre. Piénsalo.

Pero aunque hubiera podido cambiar de opinión, su cara y cuerpo estaba tan hinchado y amoratado que difícilmente hubiera podido articular algo.

El hablante tronó los dedos y sus ayudantes, como el los llamaba, volvieron a repetir las acciones que se habían estado llevando a cabo durante la última hora.

Torturar a Utonium hasta que revelara aquello que tanto anhelaba.

Unos cuantos segundos pasaron hasta que el volviera a tronar los dedos y ellos se detuvieran de nuevo.

-Muy bien, Utonium. Es la última vez que te preguntare. –Dijo, inclinándose hasta llegar a su altura. - ¿Cuál. Es. La clave?

_La misma respuesta. _

-Perfecto. –Dijo, levantándose. –Háganlo. Y después, demos inicio al plan B. Declaren el plan A fallido.

* * *

Blossom se apresuró a levantarse, precipitada. Los golpes en la puerta tan repentinos en la noche lograron descolocarla. Se puso la bata y salió de su habitación. Cuando iba caminando por el pasillo sus hermanas se asomaron por sus habitaciones correspondientes.

-¿Blossom? –Cuestionó Bubbles, adormilada. -¿Qué sucede?

La pelirroja respiró con dificultad. De pronto se sintió mareada. Un extraño sentir se había apoderado de su pecho.

-No lo sé Bubbles. Espera aquí, tú también Buttercup, ya regreso.

-Pero… ¿No ha llegado ya el profesor?

El toc-toc volvió a resonar fuertemente.

-No lo sé. Ya vuelvo, ¿Sí? No bajen por el momento.

La mayor de las hermanas se dedicó a bajar por las escaleras, pasando obviamente por la sala de estar, donde el reloj indicaba que eran las dos de la madrugada. Era demasiado tarde, y era claro que el profesor no estaba en casa. Ya hubiera despertado. Eso solo la colocó más nerviosa.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta unos segundos, empezando a sudar. Fue ahora una voz la que la hizo tomar las llaves de la puerta y girar el pomo.

Con cautela, abrió la puerta, identificando algo que para nada, le gustó.

Un oficial estaba parado frente a ella, con el sobrero entre las manos. Pero aquello no era todo. Había seis patrullas aparcadas frente a su casa, y por lo menos diez oficiales con armas rodeando el perímetro de su hogar.

La chica tragó saliva.

-Señortia Utonium, lamento molestarla. –Blossom sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero logró sacar la voz, intentando sonar firme.

-¿Que sucede? –El hombre la miró unos segundos y después apretó el sombrero.

-¿Están sus hermanas en casa?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué eso es importante?

-¿Están en casa?

-Sí... Estamos en casa.

-¿Es consciente de que su padre, el Científico Utonium salió hace un par de horas?

-Yo… Sí, sí, lo sabía. Y no ha regresado. Fue a ver al alcalde, era algo urgente. Pero no entiendo a qué…

-Señorita Utonium, lamento molestarla y sobre todo lamento informarle esto. –Fue ahí cuando el nudo en la garganta le impidió respirar normalmente. Fue ahí cuando algo le dijo que el profesor corría peligro. –Hace unos minutos encontramos lo que es el cuerpo del profesor Utonium. Lamento decirle que… -Tomó aire. –Lamento decirle que su padre falleció hoy por la noche. Al parecer, fue asesinado.

Tal vez debió haber gritado. O berreado. O tal vez debió haberse desmayado. Tal vez. Pero no era realmente consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lo único que pasó, fue que las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos brutalmente.

-¿Cómo… qué? –Sollozó.

-Sé que esto debe ser muy difícil para usted. Pero es necesario que sus hermanas y usted vengan con nosotros, las llevaremos a un lugar seguro, a la alcaldía. Ahí podremos explicarles que ha sido lo que ha pasado. Además es muy probable que ustedes estén también en peligro. Aún desconocemos las razones de lo sucedido pero ya nos estamos haciendo cargo de ello. Mientras tanto deben acompañarnos. Es importante informar que el Alcalde ha sido secuestrado.

Blossom, intentando controlar sus sollozos asintió.

-P-Podría darme unos minutos. Mis hermanas… y-yo…

-Entendemos. –Asintió con la mirada en el suelo. –Esperaremos afuera. Por favor, tenemos rodeado el perímetro pero aun así tengan mucho cuidado.

Blossom cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándose caer al suelo. Y lloró. Lloró amargamente.

_¿Cómo es que pasó?_

* * *

_Ok, no puedo creerlo. _

_Hoy por la mañana no tenía idea de que esta historia existía en mi cabeza, y mucho menos me imaginé que iba a publicar algo. A medio día ví una pleícula, Eagle Eye/ Control Total, o no sé como la llamen en sus países. El punto es que me inspiró muchísimo para este fic. Tengo prácticamente toda la historia armada en mi cabeza ya. Personajes, trama, todo. Cabe destacar que es solamente basaba e inspirada en, no igual. _

_Como sea, advierto que es un Universo Alterno, y no se como vaya a ser tomado, ya que es el primero que escribo y no a todas las personas les gusta el Universo Alterno. Como en todas mis historias, será acción, aventura y romance. Ya saben las parejas a las que me inclino xD y las cosas que escribo. Solo espero que sea de su agrado._

_Y, debido a que no tenía ni la más remota idea de que iba a publicar esta historia, no sé cada cuanto actualizaré. De hecho, para mi está en segundo plano, ya que actualmente estoy completa y totalmente enfocada en escribir una continuación de una de mis historias que algunos de ustedes ya conocerán: **Demashitaa: Kasai. **El Fic aun no es publicado pero pronto lo será, y todas mis energías estan enfocadas en él. Tampoco quiero decir que he publicado un capítulo de esta historia para dejarla abandonada, sobre todo porque estoy muy entusiasmada. Sino que no sé si publicaré cada dos, tres... o no sé cuantas semanas. Intentaré que sea lo más seguido posible._

_Por el momento, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les ha gustado? Esto es completa y totalmente diferente a todo lo que he escrito. tiene armas de por medio y cosas así jaja. Nada anormal como super poderes y bla, bla jaja xD_

_En fin, uuuf, tenía muchos meses que no pasaba por aquí, muchas cosas que decir, jaja. ¡Los extraño, chicos! _

_Como sea, no haré esto más largo. _

_Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos._

_¡Deja un review si pensaste que esto era Demashitaa: Kasai xD !_

_P.D. Esperen pronto la publicación de mi fic consentido xD_


	2. Los Sospechosos

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno (UA)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The PowerPuff Gilrs no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Inbō: Conspiración.**

* * *

**II: Los Sospechosos**

* * *

Pasó probablemente un minuto hasta que Blossom paró de llorar y se dio cuenta que tenía dos hermanas. Dos hermanas menores que estaban esperándola en el segundo piso de la casa para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y diez carros de policía escoltándolas, esperando el momento en que ellas estuvieran listas para partir de casa.

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?_

Se limpió los restos de lágrimas, y aunque sabía que no podía ocultar la hinchazón de sus ojos, ni su semblante desvalido, tenía que mostrarse estable. Por lo menos para…darles la noticia. Tenía que estar ahí para ellas.

Corrió por las escaleras y las encontró en la habitación del profesor, mirando por la ventana.

-Blossom. –Respingó Bubbles. -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué hay tantos coches del gobierno y la policía aquí?

La pelirroja sintió escocer los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Blossom? –Llamó esta vez Buttercup. –Habla. ¿Qué pasa? El profesor no está en casa, no ha llegado.

-Chicas. –Susurró. –Tengo… tengo algo que decirles.

Las dos hermanas la miraron con preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? Blossom, me estoy empezando a asustar.

Buttercup no lo admitió, pero no era necesario. Ella ya lo sabía. Se sentó en la cama y les indicó que la imitaran. Dudativas la obedecieron.

-Chicas… -Dijo, tomando aire, y mirándose las manos. No podría hacerlo viéndolas a los ojos. –Quiero que se tomen esto con calma. Y que seamos fuertes, ¿Si?

-Blossom, ¿Por qué no llega el profesor? ¿Dónde está papá?

-Bubbles, Buttercup. –Comenzó. –Al parecer algo sucedió en la oficina del alcalde. El alcalde fue secuestrado. Y-Y… Y por alguna r-razón… los secuestradores… ellos mataron al profesor.

Bubbles rompió en llantó rápidamente. La mirada de Buttercup se desconectó del planeta.

-Sé que es muy repentido y duro, chicas. Pero tenemos que irnos de casa. No estamos seguras aquí. La señorita Bellum envió a estos hombres para escoltarnos a la alcaldía. Allá estaremos mejor por el momento. Necesito que se apresuren a tomar algo de ropa. Por favor.

Buttercup hiperventilo, pero asintió. Bubbles seguía sollozando.

La morena se adelantó intentando contener las lágrimas, dejando solas a la mayor y a la menor.

-Bubbles, por favor. Sé que esto es muy difícil. Que necesitamos tiempo para procesarlo. Pero corremos peligro aquí. No estamos seguras. Por favor, por favor hermana. Levántate.

La rubia jadeo, pero asintió, y aun conteniendo sollozos corrió a su habitación. Blossom le imitó. Se apresuró tanto como pudo. En un segundo estaba de vuelta en la habitación de su progenitor. Tomo algunas pertenencias de él, y se dirigió a una pintura cerca de su mesita de noche. La descolgó y encontró una pequeña caja fuerte donde guardaban dinero para alguna emergencia.

Claramente esto calificaba como una.

Sacó todo del interior y regresó al pasillo solo para encontrar a sus hermanas, y sacarlas de ahí. Tenían que dejar su hogar, porque por primera vez, no era seguro.

* * *

Cuando Brick se fue a dormir, estaba seguro que lo había hecho en su habitación, en su cama, bajo sus cobijas.

No en aquel lugar, un cuarto con paredes grises, y un hombre ensangrentado, cubierto con una sábana. Sus hermanos al igual que él, seguían en pijama, y estaban tan desorientados como él. Tomó su teléfono celular, del cual no se despegaba ni dormido, y verificó la hora: la una de la madrugada.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando, Brick? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Brick gruñó. Los tres acaban de despertar de su letargo y estaban lo más alejados posible del cuerpo.

-¿Me ves cara de saber algo, Butch? Deja de preguntar idioteces. –No quería hacerlo ver pero estaba nervioso.

Miró a su derecha y estaba Boomer, claramente aterrado e intentando comprender que sucedía.

-Hey, enano, recuerda que tienes que respirar para vivir. –El rubio pareció acatar la orden y el color regresó solo un poco a su rostro. Brick miró de reojo a sus dos hermanos, la situación y lo que podía hacer para sacarlos de ahí.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto, él se había sentido responsable de ellos al ser el mayor.

-Quédense ahí. Intentaré abrir esa puerta.

-Brick, espera. No tenemos idea de en donde estamos. No sabemos qué pasa. Alguien puede hacerte…

Brick avanzó, ignorando el comentario.

-¿No crees que ya lo habrían hecho, Boomer? Ahora guarda silencio.

Los otros dos se callaron y miraron al mayor tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba atascado. No se abría. Brick golpeó la puerta.

-_Clave incorrecta._

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Clave? –Brick pateó la puerta, nervioso.

_-Clave incorrecta. _

-Maldición. –Se quejó. -¿Cómo diablos llegamos aquí?

Butch, que se había acercado al cuerpo, ahogó un grito.

-B-Boomer… ¿No es este…

En ese instante su teléfono sonó en el lugar, y él, apresurado, respondió. No tenía idea de quién podía ser la llamada, pero cualquier persona sería buena en este momento. Probablemente era el chofer de la casa o el guardia de seguridad que se había dado cuenta de que no estaban.

-¿Paul, eres tú? No sé que demonios pasa pero mis hermanos y yo…

-_Guarde silencio y escuche las instrucciones. En 30 segundos la puerta se abrirá. Quince segundos después guardias de la alcaldía de la ciudad entrarán al lugar, y los arrestaran. Ustedes deben de salir de ahí para salvarse…_

_-_Pero que mierda… ¿Quién habla? ¿Cómo tienes mi teléfono?

Sus hermanos se acercaron preocupados.

_-Deben correr hacia la derecha, donde encontrarán una habitación con una puerta de metal, ese será su escondite. Obedezcan o los arrestaran por el asesinato cometido._

-¿Asesinato? ¿Yo no he hecho…

-_Usted y sus hermanos han sido controlados para nuestras causas, y han asesinado al sujeto en cuestión. Si no quiere ser delatado, deberá obedecer las órdenes._

La puerta, tal como el hombre dijo, se abrió a los treinta segundos. Brick abrió los ojos.

-Pero que… -Tomó el teléfono.-¡Oye, yo no sé quién te dijo o porque mierda piensas que mis hermanos y yo hemos… ¿Sigues ahí? ¡Contesta!  
-¡Brick!, ¡Brick! ¿Quién era?

-¡Maldición, me ha colgado! –Escuchó pasos a la lejanía.

-Alguien viene. –Advirtió Butch. –Son muchos.

Brick maldijo en voz baja. –Síganme. ¡Rápido!

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¡Ellos pueden…

-¡Cállate y sígueme Boomer!

Brick siguió las instrucciones, y entró rápidamente en la habitación con sus hermanos detrás. Buscó un interruptor de luz por algún lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te llamó?

Brick respiró pesadamente.

-¡No sé! ¡No tengo las malditas respuestas para todo!

-Brick, cálmate, pero no entendemos que pasa.

-Ni yo, ¿Vale? Me ha llamado un psicópata. Me dijo que la puerta se iba a abrir en 30 segundos y que en quince más, guardias del alcalde entrarían al lugar y que nos arrestaría por asesinar a aquel hombre.

-¿Qué? –Murmuraron los dos. -¡Pero si nosotros no…

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. –Gruñó. –El hombre me dijo dónde estaba esta habitación para ocultarnos.

-¿Osea que está de nuestro lado?

-¿Nuestro lado? Cierra la boca Boomer. No estamos de ningún lado, idiota. Somos víctimas de esto. –Renegó Butch.

-También me dijo algo más. –Dijo, aun a oscuras. –Él dijo que nos controló para asesinar a ese hombre. No sé cómo… o que hizo, pero…

-No… no puede ser. Nosotros no pudimos haber sido. ¡Es imposible!

-Ya. Sé. –Gruñó. –Ya sé, maldición Boomer.

-Nosotros estamos impecables. Es imposible haberlo tocado siquiera.

-Ese hombre era el padre de esas chicas. Blossom, Buttercup y Bubbles. Estoy seguro. Estaba completamente desfigurado, pero llevaba su identificación colgando del pecho.

-¿Lo tocaste? ¿Tocaste el cuerpo imbécil? –Gruñó Brick, tomándolo de la camiseta.

-¡No! ¡No soy tan idiota! ¡Solo me acerqué a verlo!

Brick lo soltó, encontrando un interruptor por fin.

-No importa ya. Cierren la boca por un minuto. –Encendió la luz algo tembloroso, y los tres volvieron a contener la respiración.

El Alcalde estaba amordazado e inconsciente frente a ellos.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

-Levanten las manos, están bajo arresto por ser los principales sospechosos del asesinato del Profesor y Científico Utonium y el secuestro del Alcalde de Townsville.

* * *

De camino a la alcaldía Buttercup no despegó la mirada de la ventanilla, y Bubbles no soltaba su brazo. Las tres ponían atención a las preguntas que hacía la agente federal.

-¿Alguna otra vez el Alcalde había llamado tan tarde solicitando los servicios del Profesor Utonium?

-No, nunca. Era la primera vez.

-¿Alguna vez habían sido atacados, amenazados o incomodados de alguna manera?

-No, nunca. El Alcalde se encargaba de mantener vigilada nuestra casa y al profesor también.

-¿Quiere decir que siempre ha habido vigilancia en la residencia Utonium, y para el profesor Utonium personalmente?

-Así es.

-¿Entonces, insinúa que la seguridad fue traicionada y burlada?

-Supongo que eso pasó. –Respondía con depresión, cansada de tantas preguntas.

Las tres agradecieron que el coche se detuviera en la entrada de la alcaldía. Fueron rodeadas por más vehículos y hombres del gobierno para que fuera seguro al salir. Ninguna perdió tiempo, caminaron hacia la alcaldía, donde la señorita Bellum las esperaba. Las abrazó y les dedicó una mirada dolida.

-Lo lamento muchísimo chicas. Es algo que nadie esperaba y que nadie merecía.

Blossom asintió.

-Escuche que secuestraron al alcalde.

-Así es. –Asintió. –Afortunadamente ha sido encontrado hace casi una hora. Solamente sufrió algunos golpes pero está mejor de lo que debería.

Les indicó qué camino seguir.

-Por favor.

Ellas obedecieron arrastrando los pies y sus bolsas y pertenencias. Policías caminaban delante y detrás de ellas. Por lo menos Blossom sentía que estaban resguardadas.

Llegaron a la oficina del alcalde, que no se encontraba en eso momento, por lo que la señorita Bellum las incitó a tomar asiento.

-Sé que esto es muy duro chicas. Pero… -Suspiro. –Hemos encontrado el cuerpo del profesor. Entenderán que es un requisito reglamentario y necesario que vayan a identificar el cuerpo.

-Claro, entendemos. –Asintió Blossom.

-Sé que ha sido bastante inesperado. Pero como sabrán, no solamente soy la asistente y cerebro del alcalde. Soy una investigadora de Élite, y les aseguro que encontrare que ha sido lo que ha pasado y encarcelaremos a los responsables de este delito. Me haré cargo personalmente del caso.

-Y nosotras se lo agradeceremos mucho, señorita Bellum.

-Podrán quedarse aquí, o en mi casa cuanto tiempo sea necesario. Más precisamente hasta encontrar al responsable y que aseguremos su bienestar. Ya me he hecho cargo de algunos asuntos. El profesor dejó una considerable cantidad de dinero en efectivo para ustedes en caso de que algo así sucediera, está en el banco, podrán cobrarlo con esto. Él era una hombre inteligente y sabía que en cualquier momento podría suceder algo así.

Les entregó a cada una una tarjeta.

-Pronto leerán su testamento y últimos deseos.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Bellum.

-Sé que por ahora quieren descansar, pero solo tienen que reconocer el cuerpo y será todo por hoy.

Blossom se sentía débil para hacerlo, pero asintió.

-Lo haremos.

* * *

-Ya le dije que yo no fui. Mis hermanos y yo no tenemos idea de cómo llegamos al lugar. Yo me dormí en mi habitación, bajo mis cobijas, y desperté aquí.

-Entonces, asegura que no tiene nada que ver con los crímenes cometidos.

-Es lo que he repetido en la hora que tengo encerrado aquí ¡Yo no sé lo que pasó!

-¿El nombre Utonium no le suena conocido?

-Es el padre de tres de mis compañeras de clase, pero no sé porque él estaba…

-¿Compañeras de clase? ¿Cómo es su relación con ellas? ¿Buena? ¿Mala?

-¡Apenas y hablamos!

-¿Odio? ¿Rencor tal vez? Algo que haya provocado su deseo de…

-¡Que yo no lo hice!

-¿Y el secuestro del Alcalde? Usted y sus hermanos estaban en la escena del crímen. ¿Cómo se declara?

-¡Inocente! –Bramó. -¡Ya le dije! Alguien me llamó y me dijo que corriera a ese lugar porque era seguro.

-¿Seguro para ocultar su asesinato?

-¡Maldición! –Gruñó. El investigador se levantó de su silla.

-Le recomiendo que guarde la compostura y acepte sus crímenes. Joven, está tratando con gente experimentada, va a necesitar más que simples palabras para probar su inocencia.

-¡Esto es estúpido! ¡Soy estudiante de preparatoria!

-Un estudiante de preparatoria que tiene problemas hasta el cuello.

Dejaron entrar a sus hermanos y los tres se quedaron sentados en el cuarto de interrogatorios. Él había sido el último en ser interrogado.

_¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?_

* * *

Las tres estaban en la morgue, frente al cuerpo cubierto solo por una tela. Bubbles se tapaba el rostro con pulpi, el primer regalo del profesor.

-¿Están listas, chicas?

Blossom asintió.

El agente destapó solo la cara, suficiente para que Blossom sollozara y Buttercup volteara la mirada. Instintivamente, Blossom interpuso el brazo para evitar que Bubbles lo viera. Era horrible. Esos hombres lo habían desfigurado completamente, pero ella sabía que era su padre.

-¿Qué, qué? –Cuestionó la rubia, al ver que el agente tapaba de nuevo el cuerpo y Blossom se interponía entre ella y la camilla.

Pero la pelirroja sabía que Bubbles no lo soportaría. Su corazón no podría soportarlo.

-¿Concuerda con el presunto asesinado? El señor Utonium.

-Es él. –Susurraron las dos mayores. Los ojos de Bubbles se empañaron de lágrimas.

* * *

Brick golpeaba con su pie el suelo, impaciente. Estaban condenados. Estaban condenados y no sabía como había pasado. Los investigadores los habían dejado custodiados por guardias de seguridad hacía diez minutos.

Boomer miraba la ventana como un cuerpo sin vida. Butch golpeaba la mesa con su puño cerrado, y él, solo podía pensar. Pensar en cómo sacarlos de ahí, pero no había maneras. Pronto, interrumpiendo el silencio, el teléfono volvió a sonar, alertando a los tres Him, que se miraron entre ellos. Brick respondió.

-¿Quién eres, y que mierda quieres de nosotros?

_-Brick Him, usted y sus hermanos deberán saltar en veinte segudos o serán demolidos. Después correrán por la avenida principal y se dirigirán a la primera estación de tren donde encontraran aparcada una camioneta Calliber 5p color negro…_

-Escuchame bien, pedazo de imbécil no se que tramas o que planeas pero mis hermanos y yo…

-¡Alta voz, Brick ponle en alta voz! –El rubio le quito el teléfono y activó la función.

-_Ustedes deben cumplir con esta tarea si quieren ser absolbidos de sus cargos. En diez segundos serán demolidos si no saltan por la ventana…_

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No sé quién eres, pero mis hermanos y yo no seguimos ordenes de nadie!

_-Acaten las ordenes ya dadas, corran por la avenida principal hasta la central de trenes, donde encontraran aparcada una camioneta Calliber 5p color negro. Intenten desobedecer, y morirán dolorosamente como el aclamado científico. Tienen cinco segundos para ser demolidos. Miren hacia la ventana._

El hombre colgó. Boomer dirigió su mirada a la ventana con desesperación y abrió grandes los ojos.

-¡Abajo! –Una enorme bola demoledora derrumbó las paredes y el techo.

Frente a ellos una enorme pantalla donde pasaban comerciales y anuncios digitalmente había sido controlada de alguna manera que ellos no podían entender y decía: SALTEN.

-Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. –Murmuró Butch. Miró hacia atrás. –Viene de regreso.

-La pantalla. La pantalla. ¿Por qué la pantalla dice eso? ¿Cómo lo hace?

Brick miró la bola a metros de ellos.

-A las tres.

-¿Qué? –Chillaron los otros dos.

-¡A las tres!

-¡Brick!

-¡TRES!

Los chicos saltaron al vacío. Escuharon a los oficiales gritar ordenes mientras ellos caían hacia la acera.

* * *

Blossom tenía todo menos sueño. Y sus hermanas al parecer padecían el mismo insomnio que ella, por lo que acordaron cambiarse de ropa. Arrastrando los pies, las tres chicas entraron por una puerta distinta.

Blossom cerró con seguro. Desués de esa noche tendría miedo hasta de entrar al baño sin ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que tenía ojeras, los ojos irritados por haber aguantado el llanto tanto tiempo y estaba despeinada. Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus orbes rosados y comenzó a cambiarse, intentando controlarse una vez más.

Se tomó casi diez minutos para cambiarse.

Se lavó la cara y guardo su pijama y algunas pertenecías en la mochila, dejando fuera su móvil. Se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y se colocó en el hombro la mochila, en ese momento, la pantalla de su móvil se tornó azul, y un sonido indicando que una llamada entraba la hizo tomarlo.

_Número desconocido._

_¿Tal vez la Señorita Bellum?_

La pelirroja contestó rápidamente.

-¿Sí?

-_Blossom Utonium, ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por tus hermanas?_

La joven se quitó el celular del oído, abrumada.

-¿Qué? –Volvió a tomarlo. -¿Quién….

-_Es necesario que usted y sus hermanas abandonen ahora mismo la alcaldía si no quieren correr la misma suerte que su padre, el Señor Utonium._

_-_¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Quién te dio mi número?!

_-Debes seguir las siguientes instrucciones. Correrán por la avenida principal hasta la estación de trenes, donde encontraran aparcada una camioneta Calliber 5p color negro. Ustedes deberán conducirla hasta…._

-¡Alto, alto ya, te denunciaré! ¿Me oyes? ¡Más te vale que no te acerques a nosotras! ¡Estamos protegidas por el gobierno!

-_Desobedecer no es una opción. Si quieres mantener la vida de tus hermanas y la tuya a salvo deberán seguir las siguientes instrucciones. _

Blossom colgó el teléfono y salió del baño, con la mano temblorosa, al mismo tiempo que sus hermanas. Los tres móviles sonaron al mismo tiempo.

-No contesten. –Dijeron las tres. Blossom tragó saliva y tras unos segundos, respondió.

-¿Qué quieres? ¡Más te vale que…

-_No deben desafiar mi autoridad. Si no cumple las instrucciones requeridas sus hermanas morirán._

Blossom colgó y llamó al 911.

-Vamos, apresúrense, no debemos seprarnos o estar solas. Vamos con la señorita… ¿Sí, bueno, 911? Señorita… Un… un hombre me ha llamado, no se quien era pero él…

Detuvo su carrera por un chillido agudo que estallo en su tímpano, instantáneamente la llamada se vio interrumpida.

-_Sus aparatos electrónicos y movimientos son monitoreados…_

-¿Qué?...

_\- Debe seguir las instrucciones si no quiere morir. Avance con sus hermanas hacia la avenida principal y diríjase a la estación de trenes…_

-¡Escuchame bien! ¡No lo haré! ¡Estamos protegidas!

_-Las cámaras de seguridad de la alcaldía serán controladas y reemplazadas por armas letales –_Blossom miró el pasillo lleno de ellas, en el techo. –_Si ustedes no obedecen los requerimentos, serán asesinadas._

-No puedes hacerlo, este lugar es monitoreado por alta seguridad, no te obedece…

Los disparos se enterraron en el suelo a sus pies, Blossom soltó un chillido, al igual que sus hermanas y dejó caer el teléfono. Corrieron por el pasillo, y doblaron a la derecha tan rápido como pudieron.

-Blossom…. –Murmuró Bubbles, pero ni ella sabía que sucedí explicó lo que el hombre l e había dicho.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué nosotros?

El teléfono de Buttercup vibró. Las tres se petrificaron y con nerviosismo contestó, poniéndole en alta voz. Temía que si no lo hacía más disparon las recibieran.

-_En ocho segundos todas las cámaras serán reemplazadas por armas letales. Ustedes deberán salir y cumplir con el mandato ya dado. Tienen cuatro segundos._

Bubbles chilló, Buttercup miró a Blossom y Blossom se levantó.

-¡Corran!

Las balas comenzaron a ahujerear el suelo por el que caminaban. Doblaron a la derecha, y luego a la izquierda, bajaron las escalreas y siguieron corriendo. No importaba por donde corrian o querían escapar, el hombre del teléfono controlaba todo. Cámaras eran reemplazadas por pistolas o metralletas. Escuchaban los pasos de los policías buscándolas y sus voces llamándolas. En pocos segundos se vieron frente a la enorme puerta de la alcaldía, y no tuvieron otra opción más que desaparecer por la entrada.

* * *

_Listo, la verdad mucho antes de lo que esperaba xD, me he sorprendido a mí misma._

_Bueno, primeramente, quiero agradecerles a todas, me alegra que este fic haya sido bien recibido. Espero que pueda dar el ancho en esto, ya que nunca he escrito un Universo Alterno y no estoy acostumbrada a escribir sobre seres humanos normales, como será en este caso jajaja xD, en fin. _

_Como sea, muchísimas gracias y nos leemos, ¿Vale?_

_¡Besos y abrazos embarrados de Nutella para todos!_

_Miss Nutella :)_


	3. El Encuentro

**Advertencias:** UA. Universo Alterno.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** The PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Inbō: Conspiración**

* * *

**III: El Encuentro**

* * *

Cayeron sobre la carpa de una florería, y rodaron hasta caer al duro suelo. EL dolor fue intenso pero pudo haber sido peor.

Boomer dirigió su mirada a la pantalla gigante, donde el letrero se había borrado y ahora un comercial de crema dental era observado por Townsville. Tragó saliva.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Los otros dos se levantaron, sacudiéndose la ropa, Brick miraba a todos lados, pero fue de nuevo Boomer el que los alertó, asustado.

-La marquesina digital del teatro. –Murmuró. Los dos se giraron rápidamente, encontrando un nuevo letrero.

_Señores Him, miren hacia arriba._

Lo hicieron. La bola demoledora caía en picada hacia ellos. Brick los tomó de los brazos y los arrastró por la avenida principal, las demás calles al parecer estaban cerradas por reparaciones de último minuto. A los pocos segundos el impacto contra el suelo de la enorme bola hizo que todo a su alrededor se tambaleara, y ellos, cayeron al suelo.

-¡Levántense, rápido, rápido!

Siguieron corriendo sin fijarse por donde iban, Butch y Boomer detrás de Brick.

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Qué haremos? -Gruñó el mayor. -¡Correr a la maldita estación de metro!

Tan solo llegar un letrero digital los recibió.

_Aborden el metro número uno._

Brick siguió la orden junto a sus hermanos, sin embargo, no como debía hacerlo. Abordo en otro metro completamente distinto, y los tres, respirando dificultosamente tomaron un asiento.

-Quien quiera que sea tiene todo controlado. Toda la ciudad. –Murmuró Butch. –Y nosotros acabamos de desobedecerlo.

-Este metro no lleva a la parte más lejana de la ciudad. Debe haber algún lugar donde no estemos bajo su control.

Una mujer paso a su lado y callaron, intentando aparentar calma. Se miraron entre ellos, y se acomodaron en su lugar, a los segundos, en los lugares frente a ellos los teléfonos de una mujer y dos hombres dormidos sonaron con un mensaje en la pantalla.

_Respondan, jóvenes Him._

Boomer se llevó una mano a la nuca.

-Mierda. –Maldijo. –Mierda, mierda…

El teléfono volvió a sonar, con el mismo mensaje en pantalla. Los tres jóvenes tomaron los móviles con cuidado intentando no despertar a los adultos.

-_Ustedes han desobedecido. Desobedecer no es una opción. _

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo haces esto? –Le cuestionó Butch, pero el hombre siguió hablando.

-_Ustedes deberán seguir las indicaciones, o morirán. Regresaran a la estación de metro y tomaran el metro número uno, que los conducirá hasta su próximo destino. _

Brick colgó.

-Brick…

-Cierra la boca Boomer. –Podrían haber seguido discutiendo si no hubiera sido porque el metro se detuvo y comenzó a avanzar en reversa.

Las personas comenzaron a mirar a todos lados y a gritar un montón de cosas con preocupación, y en pocos segundos, la estación se podía volver a ver. Era cuestión de segundos.

Los teléfonos celulares de todos en el lugar vibraron y Brick tuvo un oscuro presentimiento cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos.

_-Entre ustedes se encuentran tres jóvenes. Pelirrojo, rubio y moreno. Son las mentes criminales más buscadas por la CIA. La CIA ha tomado el control satelital de la red de comunicación para informarles esto, deben tomar medidas de…_

Los tres chicos se levantaron cautelosos. La estación de metro estaba cada vez más cerca. Frente a ellos, tres guardias de seguridad corrían hacia ellos armados. En cuanto la puerta se abrió los tres corrieron rápidamente, con tres guardias detrás de ellos.

Chocaron con muchas personas, mujeres, niños, altos y bajos. Pero no se detuvieron. Un disparo al techo resonó, haciendo que todos, a excepción de ellos, se tiraran al suelo. Los tres corrían a lo que al parecer era su inevitable destino, el metro

-¡El metro! –Señaló el moreno. -¡Ya va a partir!

Aceleraron tanto como pudieron, escuchando balazos detrás de ellos una y otra vez. Algunos explotaban cerca de ellos. Fue casi en el último minuto que los tres lograron entrar a la línea de metro número uno , las puertas se cerraron y ellos agitados y nerviosos miraron por la ventana a los guardias que hablaban por sus radios, probablemente comunicándose con alguien para advertirles.

-Vendrán por nosotros. –Jadeo Brick. –Tenemos que escondernos. No miren a nadie y que nadie los mire, no toque nada. Rápido.

Antes de moverse un teléfono en el suelo sonó. Seguramente de alguna persona que al recibir la llamada corrió tan asustada que no cayó en cuenta de que su móvil había caído al suelo. Brick lo tomó y se preguntó que habrá sido aquello que el hombre les había dicho para que de un momento a otro fueran perseguidos como criminales.

Se sintió tentado a simplemente ignorar el teléfono pero ese hombre…

El teléfono siguió emitiendo ese molesto sonido y el respondió.

-_Esperen dos estaciones más y bajen del metro. La camioneta espera por ustedes._

El hombre colgó. Sus hermanos lo miraban.

-Vamos, tenemos que escondernos. Rápido.

* * *

Las tres salieron corriendo rápidamente de la alcaldía, sintiéndose al instante el doble de indefensas. Las cámaras de la entrada dispararon. Ellas chillaron, sin mirar hacia atrás, alejándose del único lugar que creyeron sería seguro los próximos días.

Se detuvieron un par de cuadras adelante, mirando como las calles de la avenida principal estaban cerradas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Cuestionó la rubia, preocupada. Blossom negó.

-No lo sé… no lo sé.

Un teléfono público a su lado comenzó a sonar fuertemente. La pelirroja se llevó los dedos al puente de la naríz, negándose a responder el teléfono. Bubbles la miró.

-¿Crees que… sea ese hombre? –Musitó. Blossom suspiró con desesperó, pero se acercó al teléfono. No había otra explicación. Los teléfonos públicos no hacen "ring" por ninguna razón. Estan ahí solo para que se realicen llamadas, no para responderlas. No son teléfonos de casa. Lo que le hacía sentirse más nerviosa.

¿Cómo ese hombre podía controlar la alcaldía y un teléfono publico de esa manera? Porque no había otra explicación. Tenía que ser él.

El teléfono paró de sonar.

-Ha dejado de sonar… -Se preocupó la rubia. –Nos va a disparar de nuevo.

Pero el aparato volvió a emitir el mismo sonido.

Ahora que estaban advertidas de lo que podía suceder tenía miedo de no contestar el maldito teléfono, por lo que la pelirroja se acercó antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanas pudiera hacerlo.

-_Deben dirigirse a la estación de metro que está al terminar la avenida principal de Townsville. Ahí encontraran una camioneta Calliber 5p color negro. Si se atreven a desobedecer, morirán. _

El hombre colgó, y Blossom se quedó con el teléfono en su oído.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

Silencio.

-¿Blossom?

-Lo mismo. Debemos apresurarnos. Tenemos veinte minutos para llegar a la estación de metro y encontrar la Calliber.

Las tres se miraron con la desesperación desbordando de sus ojos, pero, ¿Qué opción tenían? Ese hombre había asesinado al su padre. No podían permitir que aquello se repitiera.

Corrieron entre las personas tan rápido como pudieron. Veinte minutos era muy poco tiempo para llegar a la estación de metro de Townsville. No se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando tumbaban a niños al correr tan precipitadamente, o empujaban a ancianos que con trabajo podían sostenerse en pie.

No descansaron hasta que la estación fue visible ante ellas.

Bubbles miró su móvil.

-Quedan cuatro minutos. –Anunció, sin aliento. Sus hermanas no respondieron, pero estaba segura que la habían escuchado porque apresuraron el paso, y ella, tuvo que seguirles más duramente.

Llegaron y aun así, no se detuvieron, corrieron rápidamente entre la gente bajando las escaleras para llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo. Y ahí estaba. Aparcada justo como el indicador les había dicho, una Calliber negra.

* * *

Brick, Butch y Boomer estaban en el vagón más apartado del metro, dentro de los compartimientos de limpieza.

-Yo… el gran Brick, dentro de un maldito closet de trapeadores. –Gruñó.

-Es increíble que estés preocupado por eso en está situación. –Reclamó Boomer. –Un hombre nos está extorsionando por teléfono, hemos tenido por lo menos siete amenazas de muerte en dos horas, y tú estás preocupado por tu maldita reputación.

-No te amargues, Boomer.-Secundó Butch. –Incluso en esta situación tenemos que seguir siendo los más guays.

El rubio permaneció callado. Sabía que sus hermanos solo estaban liberando el nerviosismo que tenían, pero ¿Por qué no podían hacerlo de otra manera? El estaba bastante nervioso como para soportar sus bromas estúpidas.

El metro se detuvo por segunda vez, y Brick recobró la compostura. Su parada era esta.

Abrió la puerta.

-No hay nadie. Pero no dudo que haya alguien buscándonos, así que apresúrense. Si los ven corren. Busquen el estacionamiento subterráneo y encuentren la maldita camioneta.

Salieron sigilosos, intentando pasar desapercibidos. Pero por desgracia, no eran espías ni estaban entrenados para el sigilo. Ellos eran todo lo contrario.

Butch choco contra un hombre, haciendo todo lo que llevaba en su maletín cayera al suelo. Un policía les miró.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Los encontramos, el trío de terroristas…

-¡Corran, rápido, rápido!

Boomer avanzó primero, saliendo despavorido con sus hermanos detrás, aventando, pateando y empujando gente para poder avanzar. Al doblar por las escaleras que conducían al estacionamiento casi se cae. Los disparos pronto comenzaron a resonar por todos lados.

-¡Deténgase estamos armados!

Pero ellos tenían algo que los policías no, y era rapidez y vitalidad. Pronto lograron sacar ventaja. Boomer respiró con alivio. La camioneta. La _jodida_ camioneta. Ahí estaba.

-¡Ahí! –Dijo, corriendo hacia ella. Butch y Brick intentaron seguirle el paso. Boomer siempre había sido el más ágil de los tres.

Llegaron casi matándose, chocando contra las puertas. Entraron con desespero, había alguien esperándolos dentro.

-¡Conduce, conduce, rápido!

Pero recibió una respuesta que no esperaba.

-¿Brick Him?

* * *

_Oh, chicos. No tienen idea lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes. ¿Stiven Spielberg? Me da algo de pánico que me comparen con él. No estoy s su altura, y espero no defraudarlos, sobre todo porque, bueno, he dicho tres veces estoy, pero estoy un poco insegura por el hecho de que nunca había escrito una trama así. Como sea, gracias por su apoyo. Sé que no he respondido a sus reviews,o por lo menos, no a la mayoría, pero creanme que aun así, los aprecio. Si alguno de ustedes es escritor o escritora, entenderá lo valiosos que pueden llegar a ser para nosotros los reviews. Les prometo que un día de estos me dedicaré solo a responderlos, ¿Vale?_

_¡Un poco irresponsable, pero los quiero!_

_Y sinceramente, estoy sorprendida de mi misma. He publicado un capítulo por semana, y no esperaba que la inspiración se portara bien conmigo, ya que, la inspiración es una #$%·" ! jaja. Como sea, hay que aprovechar que los dioses me estan prestando unas cuantas musas xD_

_Y bueno... ¿Algo más? mmm, sí, los quiero chicos :)_

_Como sea, les mando muchos abrazos embarrados de Nutella a todos! Besos!_

_Miss Nutellla :)_


	4. El Escape

**Advertencias: **UA. Universo Alterno.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Inbō: Conspiración**

* * *

**IV: El Escape**

* * *

Cuando ella mencionó su nombre se quedó aotónito. EL verla ahí, sentada al volante le había descolocado y sorprendido. Incluso había pensado que ella le había estado extorsionando todo ese rato. Luego recordó que ella no lastimaba ni a una mosca y al ver su aspecto tan derrotado y probablemente igual de horrible que él que él y sus hermanos tenían en ese momento supo que eso no era una opción. Ella no pudo haber sido.

Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue que ella comenzó a golpearle y a insultarle.

-¡Imbécil, te odio! ¡Eres un maldito! –Chilló descontrolada.

Buttercup probablemente también hubiera saltado a la cabeza de Butch, si no hubiera sido porque ella quedó igual de sorprendida que todos los presentes.

-¡¿Cómo has podido? ¿¡Cómo?!

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

-¡Imbécil! ¡Has sido tú, has sido tú! –Lloriqueó. -¡Todo este tiempo! ¡!Tú y tus hermanos porque nos odian!

-¡Para de golpearme! –Gritó, tomándole de las manos,pero ella se revolvía y volvía a golpearlo. -¿De que hablas?

-¡Las llamadas, idiota! ¡Todo!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡No finjas! ¡Lo sé! ¡Nos jugaste esta maldita broma de mal gusto, bastardo! ¡Imbécil!

-¿Llamadas? Espera… ¡Espera, maldición!

-Hermana, cálmate, por favor. –Rogó la rubia.

-¡Te odio!

-¡Yo también las he recibido! ¡Yo también! ¡Y mis hermanos!

-¡Mentira! ¡Te has sobrepasado esta vez, Brick!

Brick, harto, la tomó con el doble de fuerza. Sus hermanas se alertaron amenazando con lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo, pero ellas fueron calmadas por el rubio,que se interpuso entre los asientos de atrás y los de adelante.

-No sé qué mierdas estás pensando, pero yo y mis hermanos hemos sido extorcionados durante toda la maldita madrugada por un imbécil que nos llama por teléfono y nos da órdenes y ha estado a punto de asesinarnos por lo menos tres veces. Así que aquí, tú, y tus hermanas, están en el mismo saco que mis hermanos y yo.

Un disparo detuvo la pelea.

-¡Arranca!

Blossom se apresuró a encender la camioneta y hacerla correr a toda prisa.

-¿Qué pasa? –Exigió saber la muchacha.

-Desobedecimos al idiota. Y ahora toda la estación de metro cree que somos unos criminales buscados por la ley.

Más disparos a su alrededor. Bubbles chilló cuando uno hizo se incrustó en el vidrio trasero. Blossom aceleró. _Sí el profesor me viera conducir de esta manera. _

Pero ya no podría verla.

Aceleró la velocidad el doble. Las sirenas de las patrullas resonaban detrás de ellos.

-Nos van a alcanzar. –Dijo El rubio, mirando hacia atrás. -¡Apresúrate, nos van a alcanzar!

-¡Hago todo lo que puedo, pero no puedo hacer volar esta cosa!

En ese momento una luz verde se encendió en el radio de la camioneta.

_-Acelere. De vuelta a la derecha a partir de dos cuadras más, no se detenga._

Bubbles se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Apaga eso!

Blossom casi le hace caso, pero Brick la detuvo.

-No lo haré. Este imbécil al parecer nos necesita vivos para algo, y quiera o no, tiene que sacarnos de este maldito lío. Así que si queiren conservar su maldita vida, cierren la boca y escúchenlo.

Blossom siguióla instrucción y casi al instante una patrulla disparó cerca de cuatro veces. Tuvieron que agacharse dentro del vehículo. Ahora una de las patrullas estaba a su derecha. Una de ellas la estaba alcanzando por la izquierda.

-Maldición. –Susurró la chica, desesperada.

_-En 10 segundos dispararán. Deberá frenar en 7 segundos. 5, 4, 3, 2 , 1…_

Cuando Blossom frenó, todos se sacudieron dentro del coche, Buttercup cayó al suelo. Boomer se esrelló en el cristal delantero. El brazo de Blossom se atascó en el volante. El montón de balas se estrellaron en las patrullas contrarias. Dos menos.

A la lejanía las sirenas se hicieron presentes de nuevo.

Blossom aceleró de nuevo, sin prestar a los cuerpos mutilados de los policías. Cuatro patrullas más venían detrás de ellos.

-¡Rápido!

-_De vuelta a la izquierda, y no se detenga hasta llegar al túnel de la calle Sunset Drive. Acelere la velocidad._

La pelirroja siguió indicaciones, sintiendo que con cada kilómetro que aceleraba perdía el control del coche.

-¡Más rápido!

-¡Cállate! ¡No puedo ir más rápido!¡Perderé el control del coche!

-¡Nos van a alcanzar!

-¡Cierra la boca, Brick! ¡No quieras darme lecciones de escape criminal!

La sirena cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, estaban a escasos metros de ellos. Cuando por fin salieron se dieron cuenta que fuera del túnel había dos patrullas más, esperando.

-¡No puede ser! –Gruñó Buttercup.

-_No se detenga, acelere la velocidad._

-¡Acelera, con un carajo!

-¡Nos vamos a matar!

-_No se detenga, acelere la velocidad._

-¡Solo hazlo! –Blossom cerró los ojos y obedeció. Cuando llegó el momento sintió que había pasado sobre un montón de piedras volcánica. La camioneta se balanceó, brincó y se precipitó mil veces. Más disparos azotaron el cristal posterior. Sus hermanas y los chicos chillaron.

_-Siga avanzando, no se detenga._

-¡Ya lo sé, estúpida máquina! –Grito. Miro a sus hermanas por el retrovisor. -¿Es muy tarde para decir que se coloquen los cinturones?

-¡Cálla y conduce Utonium! –Bramó Buttercup, molesta.

_-Vire a la derecha y avance entre el tráfico._

-Está en rojo. No puedo pasar. –Brick soltó un bufido desesperado.

-¡Eres una prófuga de la justicia! ¡Pásate los malditos altos!

-Esperen… miren ahí. –Señaló el rubio. –Los altos… se ponen en siga...

Y efectivamente, las luces rojas que indicaban que debían detenerse se tornaban verdes, cediéndoles el paso.

Blossom aceleró la velocidad. Un retrovisor se cayó El parabrisas se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

_-Vire a la izquierda y diríjase al muelle Queens._

Cuando lo hizo, la camioneta dio tres giros descontrolados. La velocidad era demasiada. Pero tan rápido como se detuvo, siguió conduciendo, las sirenas volvían a escucharse. Avanzó entre el montón de desechos de la ciudad, entre camiones de basura y cubos interminables de la misma. Máquinas que cargaban los contenedores estaban por todos lados.

Las sirenas se escuchaban más cerca cada vez, no importaba cuan rápido ella iba, pronto, los disparos se hicieron presentes.

Los disparos poncharon una llanta de la camioneta. Todos gritaron, el vehiculo se tambaleó y comenzó a perder velocidad.

-No, no… por favor, por favor…. ¡Maldición! –Chilló Blossom. Los disparos seguían acercándose al igual que las patrullas. Estaban tan cerca que las balas comenzaron a incrustarse en el cristal de atrás.

-¡Al suelo, ya! –Gritó Butch, jalando a Boomer hacia abajo. Una bala atravesó el cristal, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, e incrustándose en el de adelante.

Blossom chilló, y Brick gritó.

_-Problema arregaldo. Acelere la velocidad y no se detenga. Avance rápidamente, eliminaremos todos los obstáculos._

A ella no le importaba ni como ni porque decía eso, pero aceleró. Pronto sintió como el vehiculo ganaba velocidad de nuevo. No sabía que había sucedido, pero no le importaba. Aceleró. Las patrullas les seguíande cerca. Los disparos también. Blossom aceleró, y pronto pudieron ver el límite del lugar, debajo estaba la bahía.

Brick la miró rápidamente. Ella no aminoraba la velocidad.

-Frena. –Ella no respondió. Se acercaban al acantilado.

-¡Blossom! –Chillaron sus hermanas.

-¡Frena! –Gritaron. Ella negó.

-¡No puedo! ¡Se atascó!

-_Acelere la velocidad a 130 Kilómetros por hora, no se detenga. _

-¡Frena! –Le gritó Brick ella chilló.

-¡Que no puedo! ¡Y has sido tu el que dijo que siguiera las…

-¡Ya sé lo que dije! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Frena!

Una patrulla salió de la nada frente a ellos.

-¡Nos vamos a estrellar! ¡Frena!

-¡No puedo, detrás de mi hay más! –Lloriqueó, desesperada.

_-De vuelta a la derecha en 3, 2, 1, ahora._

Ella dio vuelta y todos se fueron empujados fuertemente a la derecha. Brick casi sale volando por la puerta, que se abrió unos centímetros. Detrás de ellos se escuchó la explosión del choque que provocaron los carros policiacos. Sorprendentemente salió a una parte del muelle que no había visto en su vida, llena de enormes grúas.

Más sirenas sonaron detrás de ellos.

-¡Maldita sea, ¿Cuantás son?! –Gruñó Butch, mirando hacia atrás.

_-Avence entre las grúas y no se dentenga._

Ella lo hizo, y sucedió algo que los sorprendió a todos. Las grúas estaban inmóviles cuando ellos pasaban bajo ellas, pero cuando los cuatro automóviles pasaban bajo ellas, se activaban, las tomaban, a alzándolos los lanzaban hacia la bahía o fuertemente hacia el suelo.

-_Detenga el vehículo._

Blossom frenó, haciendo que el carro derrapara y diera un vuelta sobre si mismo. Todos se sacudieron. Ella estaba aferrada al volante no podía soltarlo.

Ya no había más. Estaban solos en el muelle, con una camioneta casi destruida. Todos jadeaban insistentemente. Buttercup se secó el sudor de la frente.

-¿Terminó? –Cuestionó a si misma. Pero en ese momento una grúa tomó la camioneta y la elevó en los aires. Todos gritaron, asustados. Se aferraron de donde pudieron, asientos, cinturones de seguirdad, el volante.

_-En un minuto y treinta segundos el jefe de seguridad llegará al muelle, es necesario que salten del vehiculo o ustedes explotarán. Si sobreviven a la explosión se ahogaran. _

La parte delantera de la camioneta estaba sobre la bahía, Podían ver el mar bajo ellos. La trasera estaba sobre el montón de desperdicios que los tripulantes de los barcos dejaban. Millones de bolsas negras los recibirían. Buttercup terminó de romper el vidrió trasero con una patada.

-_Tienen un minuto._

-Tenemos que saltar por aquí. –Estableció la pelinegra. Butch la miró a la pelinegra, con su semblante totalmente decidido a saltar. Estaba desquiciada.

-!Estás loca!

-_Tienen 45 segundos._

-¿Quieres morir? ¡Pues quédate, yo me largo! ¡Bubbles, Blossom!

Boomer se acercó a las dos chicas.

-¡Boomer!

-¡Maldición Butch! ¡No tenemos otra opción! -El pelinegro tragó saliva y murmuró unas cuantas maldiciones, pero le siguió.

-¡Brick, apresúrate! –Gruñó el rubio. Brick miró a la chica a su lado. Blossom temblorosa, se aferraba al volante.

-Blossom. –Balbuceó Bubbles. –Ven acá necesitamos saltar. –La pelirroja intentó ir hacia atrás, pero la camioneta se balanceó en el aire.

-No puedo.

_-Tienen treinta segundos._

Las sirenas se escucharon de nuevo. Blossom miró hacia abajo.

-No puedo. –Brick gruñó.

-Por Dios. –La tomó del brazo, obligando a ir hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-¡No!

-¡Brick!

-¡Vas a explotar si te quedas aquí! ¡Tenemos que saltar!

Ella se quedó eternos segundos mirando al chico, como si aún estuviera intentando decidir si era o no el causante de todo.

_-Veinte segundos._

-¡Blossom! –Gritó Buttercup. Blossom cerrando los ojos y temblorosa se soltó y aun con la camioneta moviéndose fuertemente, se acercó al vidrio resquebrajado trasero. Los seis se amotonaron en el asiento trasero, y se acercaron al enorme precipicio.

-_Diez Segundos._

-A las tres… -Murmuró Boomer. -1, 2… -Suspiró. -¡Tres!

Las bolsas llenas de desperdicios los recibieron de lleno, y justo en ese momento la camioneta explotó en el aire, para segundos después ser lanzada a la bahía.

Las sirenas de las patrullas inundaron el lugar, junto a los gritos de un hombre que no quería otra cosa más que su captura.

Tenían que escapar de ese lugar.

* * *

_Hoooolis :)_

_¿Qué tal? Espero que todo bien. Bueno, esta semana pude responder algunos reviews,no todos, pero si algunos. Esta semana espero poder también hacerlo. Como sea... creo que esta vez no hay mucho que decir, solo agradecer sus reviews y apoyo._

_¿Les ha gustado el capi? Espero que si :) Como ven, nuestros chicos ya se encontraron hehe. Seguiremos viendo que sucede, ¿Quien será ese hombre de teléfono? Nadie sabe._

_Como sea, gracias de nuevo :)_

_Besos embarrados de nutella para todos!_

_Miss Nutella._


	5. La Triste Realidad

**Advertencias: **UA. Universo Alterno.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Inbō: Conspiración.**

* * *

**V: La triste Realidad**

* * *

Las sirenas resonaron por el lugar, y ellos, tambaleantes, buscaban la luz de nuevo de entre ese basurero enorme, que por suerte estaba a tres metros de altura de donde estaban el montón de policías e investigadores.

Pero eso no significaba que estaban a salvo.

-¡Levántese, rápido! –Ordenó Brick, y todos se tambalearon entre las bolsas de desperdicios. Bubbles se apresuró.

-¡Por aquí!

Ellos la siguieron, no había tiempo para dudas. Bubbles las dirigió a través de unas enormes escaleras que dirijían a la parte baja del muelle.

-¡Registren el área! ¡Quiero tantas pruebas como encuentren! ¡Quiero un grupo de rastreo dentro de la bahía ahora mismo!

-Bubbles –Se apresuró Blossom. -¿A dónde vamos?

-Conozco bien este lugar, vengo siempre. Aquí encontré una vez a ese montón de animales marinos que llevé a casa, ¿Recuerdan?

Las dos hermanas recordaron el millón de veces que Bubbles se había metido en problemas por llevar tantos animales a casa.

-¿Basa nuestra supervivencia en un lugar donde vivías tus infantiles aventuras? –Cuestionó entre susurros el moreno.

-Cierra la boca, idiota. ¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea? –Cuestionó Buttercup de igual manera, el chico se quedó gruñendo en silencio. –Sí, eso imagine. Ahora cállate y avanza.

Sin rechistar la siguieron hasta la parte baja de la bahía donde solo había una enorme pared de madera, que sostenía el muelle, donde las olas chocaban fuertemente. El agua les llegaba casi a la cadera.

Boomer miró a la rubia.

-¿Estás hablando enserio? No tardan en llegar aquí abajo. Ellos van a registrar cada pedazo de la bahía hasta encontrarnos. Bubbles le ignoró, y comenzó a tocar con cuidado las tablas para conprobar su sonido, en unos segundos quito una de las tablas, mostrando como podían entrar.

-Aquí podemos pasar desapercibidos. –Murmuró. –Pero antes. –Se dirigió a los chicos. –Alguien quitese la camiseta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No soy un nudista.

-Solo háganlo. Por favor.

Boomer miró que sus hermanos miraban con irritación a la rubia. El suspiró y se quitó la suya propia. Bubbles tomó la tabla que había quitado y arrojo la camiseta al agua. Con la tabla la alejó lo más que pudo la camiseta. Le quitó a Buttercup su gorra a pesar de sus protestas e hizo lo mismo.

-Sí tenemos suerte eso servirá para mantenerlos alejados de aquí. Pensarán que estamos en el agua. –Explicó. –Ahora, adentro.

Con dificultad, avanzando entre el agua se introdujeron al interior del muelle. Tuvieron que atascar con muchas rocas la tabla para que fuera imposible quitar por fuera. Cuando las olas chocaban contra el muro de madera, tenían que nadar para que el agua no los cubirera completamente.

Nadaron hasta un montón de rocas más adentro del muelle, y justo ahí localizaron donde las olas tocaban la arena, aun dentro debajo del muelle. Podrían estar ahí. Conforme avanzaban podían escuchar las pisadas y las ordenes arriba de ellos. Cuando tocaron la húmeda y fría arena que era azotada por las olas se tiraron en ella, mirando el techo de madera.

Boomer estaba muriendo de frío, sin camiseta y solamente con un short de pijama.

Butch, tan solo sentarse negó.

-¿Cómo demonios saldremos de aquí, eh rubia? Dime. –Exigió. –Estaran todo el maldito día aquí. Si no es que toda la semana investigando. ¡Estamos atrapado aquí dentro!

Buttercup se leantó de golpe.

-Cierra esa bocaza y no le hables así mi hermana, que tu no fuiste para dar una idea mejor, idiota.

Brick frunció el ceño, irritado. Lo último que en ese momento quería era escuchar una estúpida pelea. Estaba mojado, cansado y no quería admitirlo, pero también asustado. No quería soportar nada más en ese momento.

-Cierra la boca Butch. –Ordeno.

-¿Ahora te pondrás de su lado?

-Cierra la boca. Por más estúpida que haya sido la idea, por el momento estamos a salvo y si no te callas nos encontrarán.

-Pues no me callo.

-Será mejor que lo hagas, imbécil –Se metió Buttercup. –Porque de no ser por ustedes no estaríamos aquí, mi hermana tenía razón.

Entonces, los tres hermanos se levantaron, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Se supone que esto es problema nuestro? ¿Te crees que me encanta estar aquí, nia idiota? –Gruñó Butch. –Que habrá hecho su estúpida familia para…

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi padre! –Bramó Butterup moreno que se molestó igual.

-¡Pues tu no te atrevas a insinuar que yo he hecho algo para provocar esto! ¡Esto no es la escuela, idiota, no sé compara con una mala nota! ¿Por qué no llaman a su padre para que las saque de aquí? ¡Tiene buenas influencias con el mediocre del alcalde! O que, ¿No me digas que es igual de medio…

Blossom vió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y al segundo siguiendo vio a Buttercup rriendo hacia Butch, gritándole un montón de cosas. No supo en que momento la chica había agarrado una roca de la arena e intentaba entrellarla contra la cara del chico. Butch retrocedió un paso al ver su reacción.

-¡Es culpa suya, malditos, suya! –Chilló. -¡Por su culpa nos están persiguiendo, por su culpa mataron a nuestro padre!

Blossom y Bubbles tomaron de las ropas a Buttercup y la separaron del chico. Butch se había quedado de pidra. Aunque había visto el cuerpo del hombre, se había olvidado que estaba muerto.

Buttercup seguía luchando por matar a golpazos a Butch.

-¡Butercup, calmate!

Blossom y Bubbles intentaban contenerla, abrazándola y tirando de ella hacia atrás. La menor no pudo soportarlo más y rompió en llanto, soltando a la morena y dejando con toda la carga a Blossom. Los tres varones se quedaron estupefactos ante el espectáculo que se estaba armando entre ellos.

-Buttercup, por favor. –Murmuró en un gemido triste la mayor. Al escuchar el tono lastimero de Blossom, Buttercup recobró el sentido, escuchando a la menor de las tres llorar amargamente. En ese momento el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros. Ahora solo se tenían las unas a las otras. La morena dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Blossom intentando contener las lágrimas.

Blossom se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Tenía que cuidar de sus hermanas.

-Estamos todos metidos en esto. –Murmuró. –Si a ustedes no les gusta, a nosotras tampoco. Pero ya lo ha dicho Butch, esto no es la escuela. Hay alguien ahí que si quiere nos matará. Así que pongamos todos de nuestra parte y callémonos. No es necesario que seamos amigos si nunca nos hemos soportado. Si sobrevivimos a esto, podrán volver a tratarnos como la basura que se pega a sus zapatos si así quieren, mientras tanto, todos se callan y cooperan.

Y quedó todo el silencio.

Buttercup se dirigió con su hermana menor, poniéndole un brazo encima, calmando sus hipitos. Blossom se quedó sentada en el medio, mirando el techo en el que parecía no había nadie por el momento.

Boomer se acercó a sus hermanos.

-Déjenlas en paz. –Murmuró. –Su noche ha sido peor que la nuestra. Además, como la pelirroja dijo, todos estamos metidos en esta mierda. No veo necesidad de que sigamos matándonos entre nosotros.

No pegaron un ojo en toda la noche. Las olas los habían mojado durante toda la madrugada, y habían escuchado millones de conversaciones sobre su secreto paradero. Ahora el número de investigadores y carros policiacos había disminuido pero seguían corriendo peligro al salir.

No se habían levantado siquiera, hasta que de un hueco en la madera que para ellos era el techo, cayó una cajita a la arena. Boomer se acercó y se quedó mirándola ido.

-Un teléfono. –Anunció, tras observarla largo rato. Miró hacia arriba y localizó una abertura entre los tablones de madera, pero nadie había pasado por ahí. Brick y Blossom se acercaron, sin poder creer la suerte que les esperaba.

-Sabe dónde estamos. –Murmuró la chica. –Nos tiene vigilados.

Lo curioso fue que no entró ninguna llamada por lo menos en una hora. Cuando el teléfono sonó eran las ocho de la mañana.

Y como lo hacía todavía era una incógnita entre ellos. Una muy inquietante.

Instantáneamente Brick se hizo cargo del móvil.

-Ponle en alta voz.

_-Deben caminar hacia adentro del muelle, donde encontraran la entrada a una alcantarilla que dirige a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del hogar de las señoritas Utonium, es decir, hacia el norte. _

-¿Quién diablos eres? –Cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-_ No se desvíen ni opten por otro camino. Avancen derecho hasta que la alcantarilla se divida en cuatro direcciones. Deberán tomar la segunda del lado derecho. Si no quieren que haya muertes deberán obedecer. _

El hombre colgó. Brick aventó al agua el teléfono con coraje e impotencia, soltando un bramido alto. Los demás temieron que aquel grito delatara donde se encontraban. Pero el chico parecía no importarle, pues no importaba como lo preguntara o lo exigiera. Aquel sujeto se limitaba a dar ordenes y si no eran cumplidas...

Se giró ver a los cinco restantes. Aún había mucha tensión entre ellos por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Y si, era verdad que desde que se habían visto las caras por primera vez en jardín de niños, no habían congeniado en absolutamente nada. Pero por más que detestara a la pelirroja del moño rojo no podía dejarla morir junto a sus hermanas.

_Morir de verdad. Nada de juegos infantiles y escolares. Morir de verdad._

-No tenemos opción. –Dijo. –Vámonos ya.

-Encontramos esto. –Bellum tomó la camiseta y la gorra entre sus manos. –La camioneta explotó antes de caer a la bahía, pero estoy seguro de que no están muertos. Son bastante inteligentes.

-Esta gorra es… -Ella negó. –Debe haber una confusión. Debe haber miles de prendas en la bahía. De marineros, de ciudadanos…

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Tiene idea de quien es el dueño?

-Es de Buttercup Utonium. La hija del difunto Científico Utonium.

-También encontramos esto. –Dijo, tendiéndole un listos rojo quemado y roto. –Estaba enroscado en el volante. Mandamos a analizar el volante de la camioneta, o bueno, lo que quedó de él. La camioneta cayó al agua lo suficientemente a tiempo para poder analizar algunas cosas, no todo explotó. La camiseta encontrada es de Boomer Him, la llevaba puesta ayer en el Interrogatorio tras el secuestro del señor alcalde. Creemos que ellos son los responsables, aunque se han declarado inocentes.

-La única solución que encuentro es que fueron secuestradas. –Dijo la mujer. –Quiero ver los reultados en cuanto estén listos, oficial.

-Así será.

-Mantengan a los ciudadanos alejados de la bahía. ¿Qué hay con los videos de seguridad?

El hombre negó.

-Las cámaras de la ciudad de toda la avenida principal tuvieron un fallo de diez minutos, durante la persecución. No tenemos rostro de los fugitivos, por lo tanto no podemos confirmar que sean los jóvenes Him.

-Sigan buscando a los tres hermanos Him y a las hermanas Utonium. Hay algo que no termino de creer. ¿El testimonio de esos jóvenes? Dice que se han declarado inocentes.

-Así es. Pero es demasiado incoherente.

-Quiero leer el informe. Necesito atar algunos cabos sueltos. Esos jóvenes no tienen antecedentes penales ni razones aparentes para cometer esos delitos. Aun así… no quiero confiarme. Quiero los informes. –Insistió. El investigador asintió.

-Los haré llegar a la alcaldía cuanto antes.

Bellum suspiró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Fallos de cámaras, cámaras que se cambian misteriosamente por armas, grúas que son activadas sin razón. Todo la misma madrugada que el secuestro del alcalde y el asesinato del profesor Utonium.

Ahí había algo demasiado siniestro.

-Por cierto, Bellum.

La mujerse detuvo.

-Espero que tenga en cuenta que después de este accidente hay altas posibilidades que los sospechosos estén muertos.

Ella cerró los ojos con pesar. Eso lo sabía, pero no podía permitirse pensar que las tres chicas…

-Solo haz lo que te pido. Por favor.

Caminaron durante horas. Horas enteras. Y ellos estaban seguros de que probablemente no habían recorrido ni siquiera la mitad del camino que debían. Boomer miraba a los cinco restantes con cansancio.

-Lamento lo que sucedió anoche. –Murmuró. –Con tu padre. Con lo de Butch y Buttercup… creo que lo siento por todo.

Bubbles le miró, intentado decifrar sus intenciones.

-Oye, que no soy tan insensible como parezco. –Le dijo. –Ya sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien en la escuela. Pero creo que podríamos hacer una tregua, ¿No? Creo que la situación lo amerita.

Bubbles sonrió con cansancio.

-Una tregua. –Suspiró.

-¿Qué dices?

Soltó una risa floja.

-Vale. Hagamos una tregua. –Murmuró.

-Por cierto. –Le dijo. –Me debes una camiseta, Utonium.

-Lo lamento… -Se disculpó. –Aunque te he salvado la vida con eso.

-Sí, bueno. Igual la odiaba.

La rubia rio.

Brick miró hacia atrás, mirando al rubio y compartió una mirada con Butch. Sin saber que decir, siguieron adelante, tampoco era como si tuviera ánimos de hablar. Caminaron durante un par de horas más. Los dos rubios ya no hablaban, pero Boomer observaba de vez en cuando.

Tenía el cabellos revuelto, ojeras enormes, la ropa hecha jirones, llena de roturas y sucia. Y su semblante ahora era el de una momia. Si antes parecía una muñeca, ahora se asemejaba más a una muñeca olvidada, abandonada en un desván.

Y apenas era el principio de lo que les esperaba.

Siguieron todas las instrucciones que el hombre les tomando la única desviación que les permitió, hasta que llegaron a un lugar cerrado. Lo único que había era una escalera que llevaba hasta la salida de las alcantarillas.

_-Este alcantarillado lleva hasta el patio trasero de las señoritas Utonium. El lugar está custodiado por oficiales e investigadores. Deberán salir con cuidado y dirigirse al laboratorio de Utonium, abrir la caja fuerte y tomar el maletín que se encuentra en el lugar. Si el maletín es extraviado o son descubiertos, morirán. Posteriormente deberán regresar al alcantarillado. _

Una vez que colgó las tres hermanas siguieron mirando el teléfono con ausencia.

Brick miró la hora. 10: 50 A.M. El hombre les había dado un límite de tiempo, pero no creía que fuera paciente.

-Vale. –Habló. –Apresúrense. ¿Quién irá?

Blossom le miró con coraje y se puso delante de sus hermanas.

-Estás loco si crees que haré tal cosa. –Le gruñó. –No entraré al laboratorio de mi casa y robare el laboratorio de mi propio padre, recién fallecido.

Brick ahogó un queja, con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo harán y punto. Rápido. –La tomó del brazo y la dirigió a la escalerilla.

-¡No toques a mi hermana! –Chilló Buttercup con una mirada asesina, pero el rubio la detuvo.

Blossom se zafó del agarre.

-Escúchame bien. –Dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja, volviéndola a tomar por el brazo. –De esto depende la vida de ese par de simios que tengo por hermanos. Así que o vas por el estúpido maletín: O vas. ¿Me estás escuchando? , Además –Dijo. –Tus hermanitas –Dijo casi con desprecio. –También corren peligro. –La joven miró a Buttercup forcejeando con el rubio, que seguía deteniéndola y a Bubbles que intentaba hablar con la morena. –Así que no lo volveré a decir: Apresúrense.

Ella cerró los ojos con impotencia y desvió la mirada. Se soltó del agarre con fuerza.

-Iré yo. –Anunció alto.

-¿Qué? –Chilló Buttercup, aun entre los brazos del rubio, que estaba poniéndose rojo del esfuerzo por mantener a la chica quieta. -¡El laboratorio de nuestro padre!

-Es la única manera de que sigamos a salvo.

-¡No! ¡Estás loca!

-Buttercup, es verdad. –Se entrometió Bubbles. –Tranquilízate.

La morena forcejeó y por fin el rubio cedió. Mumuró algo que nadie comprendió, y se volvió por los túneles subterráneos.

-¡Buttercup, regresa! –Bubbles corrió detrás de ella.

-¡Buttercup, ven acá! –Blossom intentó seguirla, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

-Deja que la rubia vaya por ella. –Sentenció. –Tú ve por el maletín. Yo voy contigo.

-Número uno: Tú no me das órdenes. Número dos: No te necesito, así que piérdete, no quiero que vayas conmigo.

El rio con ironía.

-¿Y se supone que debo confiar en ti? Ahí afuera hay por lo menos veinte personas a las que podrías entregarnos y que no dudarían en arrestarnos. –El pelirrojo negó. –Yo voy contigo.

Ella lo miró con desprecio, pero no se volvió a negar. El chico se adelantó y movió la tapa de la alcantarilla. Miró a la chica aun abajo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? tú sabes el camino, pelirroja.

Ella suspiró, pero comenzó a subir por la escalerilla.

Asaltaría su propia casa.

* * *

_Ok. Lamento la espera. Dejé tirada esta historia 5 meses n.ñ _

_Espero poder actualizar pronto, ya que estoy trabajando el próximo capi y esta casi finalizado, pero, ya que esta idea surgió de la nada, no estoy segura de cuando volveré a actualizar. Intentaré que sea pronto, ahora que la inspiración se esta portando medianamente bien. Y en verdad quiero que esta historia sea buena. _

_En fin, los capis son relativamente cortos en comparación con lo que normalmente hago, pero así quiero que sea esta vez hehe._

_Bueno, pues nos leemos!_

_Miss Nutella :)_


End file.
